


Avocado & Coconut

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Keith's Father is here with them im not cryin, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Krolia approves this, Krolia is my waifu, Krolia really misses Keith's Father, M/M, Parental Krolia (Voltron), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slightly gay panic, Supportive Krolia (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Keith y Krolia hacen una conmovedora visita al cementerio. Entre los recuerdos que Krolia tiene sobre el hombre que más amó, tienen una inesperada visita. Y el viento del desierto está ahí también para recibirla.





	Avocado & Coconut

Palabra #22: Familia.

Detalles: in canon, s7.

Extensión: 966 palabras.

 

**_Avocado & Coconut_ **

El viento remecía sus cabellos y traía el perfume lejano del desierto con él. De rodillas a la grava seca miró el grabado en la piedra.

Una melancólica sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios.

Una mano cálida a su hombro le hizo volver sus ojos a un lado.

Ensanchó la sonrisa y apretó esa mano ofrecida para no dejarle solo nunca más.

La mano de mamá.

—Hubiese querido que… no nos hubiéramos reencontrado así —musitó Krolia. Su otra mano se hundía al césped sobre la tumba— Gracias por haber cuidado de Keith hasta el final —sonrió— Siempre te amaré… —confesó sólo moviendo los labios.

Y tras sus ojos parecía recordar momentos mejores, momentos donde ese hombre estuvo con ella.

Cuando la guerra todavía le había permitido tenerlos a ambos con ella.

La naricilla fría de Kosmo se restregó a la rodilla de Krolia, queriéndola confortar.

—Fue un gran padre —afirmó Keith— Los dos lo son —dijo. Krolia subió la mirada y remordiendo sus labios, lo abrazó.

Con la mejilla a su hombro y las manos a su espalda, regrababa ese calor maternal que tan pronto el destino le había arrebatado.

—Te pareces demasiado a él —elogió Krolia, deslizando la mano a su mejilla, mirando con un deje de tristeza esa cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro.

Igual de obstinado y entregado por quienes amaba, idéntico a él.

—No lo creo —negó, manteniendo esa mano a su rostro— No soy tan alto —encogió de hombros, suavizando el ambiente con una risita.

—Eso me preocupaba —carcajeó, mirando de regreso a la tumba— Cuando estaba embarazada de ti mi vientre no era tan abultado como los de una mujer galra promedio, y eso me aterraba —confesó con la ceja enarcada— Pero tu papá me decía que si era normal… aunque parecía que me hubiera comido un coco —sonrió y negó con la cabeza, conteniendo una risita— Y yo asustada le decía: ¿Qué es un coco?

Keith carcajeó con el viento despeinándole el cabello.

—¿Y al final lo supiste? —preguntó.

—Sí —sonrió cabizbaja— Siempre me traía al volver del trabajo —suspiró y subió la mirada al cielo tornasol— En ningún otro planeta he probado algo así de bueno… O será porque me lo preparaba él —volvió a sonreír, cerrando los ojos al viento cálido acariciarle las mejillas.

Se había enamorado de la Tierra también.

La mano de Keith sobre la suya le regresó la mirada a suelo firme.

—Vayamos al mercadillo del centro y busquemos —propuso con suavidad— Este cuchillo es bueno para partir cocos —sonrió socarrón, enseñándole con orgullo el cuchillo marmorita.

Krolia le miró con cariño y asintió.

—Claro, para eso fue que te lo heredé —bromeó. Su cuerpo siempre en alerta se percató de aquella presencia tras los árboles— Compra cocos para cuatro —murmuró, señalando a ese lugar.

Keith se giró.

Al ser delatada su ubicación trató de escapar, tropezando con las raíces del árbol.

—¿Shiro? —vaciló.

—Keith —se dio la vuelta, pálido del susto. Suspiró y sin mayor remedio, se acercó a ellos— Con permiso… Keith, Krolia. Disculpen si mi presencia… —sonrió apenado, rascando su nuca con la mano— Pero me enteré que vendrían para acá y yo… —relamió sus labios y turnó sus ojos a la expresión sorprendida y arrebolada de Keith y la sagaz de su madre— Fue inevitable no seguirlos, pero, entiendo si… —retrocedió.

La mano de Keith tomó con firmeza de su muñeca.

—Quédate —pidió. Le atrajo con suavidad a que se agachara a su lado— Papá, él es Shiro, ¿lo recuerdas? —sonriente se dirigió a la tumba colorida por las flores encima— Una vez vinimos juntos a verte…

Krolia ahora era quien turnaba sus ojos intuitivos al par. La mano de su hijo a su muñeca seguía allí.

—Han sido muchos años de eso… —excusó con timidez— Aún mantengo mi promesa de volverlo un hombre noble como usted, señor Kogane —sonrió a la lápida, arremolinando el viento del desierto a sus cabellos blancos como la nieve perpetua.

Krolia cabizbaja sonrió a esa brisa envolverle como un abrazo.

—¿Te gusta el coco? —preguntó sin más.

—¿Coco? —ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza. Keith a su lado también esperaba la respuesta con una sonrisita muda— Claro —asintió. Sin embargo, soltó una risita nerviosa y negó con las manos— P-Pero soy pésimo con ellos y los aguacates. Sino perdía el brazo por ser un experimento de Haggar lo hubiera perdido tratando de abrir un aguacate —confesó, rascando su mejilla con el dedo y sonriendo apenado.

Krolia y Keith rieron.

—Está dicho, vayamos a comprar cocos y aguacates —dijo la mujer, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la grava de la armadura.

—¿Mamá, quieres que pierda el otro brazo? —burló sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mientras cuides de él, nada le pasará —se giró y encogió de hombros— ¿No es así, Capitán?

Keith y Shiro se miraron, compartiendo el rubor a las mejillas.

—De hecho —asintió, levantándose también— Siempre ha sido así —miró al chico todavía sentado en el suelo. Su mano tomándole de la muñeca era lo que les mantenía unidos.

Asintió y apretó su agarre, que en un giro de muñeca de Shiro, se volvió un agarre a dedos entrelazados.

El calor de la brisa se extendió también dentro de él.

Se puso en pie y todos enfilaron la salida del cementerio. Keith se detuvo y miró a sus espaldas la tumba.

El atardecer y aquel danzar de las hojas secas al viento del desierto le recordaron que en un principio nunca había estado solo en absoluto.

Tenía a su papá, tenía a su mamá, tenía a Kosmo, a los paladines y también tenía a Shiro.

Tenía una familia.

Apretó la mano de Shiro y con una sonrisa en los labios, dejó que el viento se llevara lejos esas añoranzas del pasado.


End file.
